


the tale of the terrible blanket hog

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It was very interesting to Charles to see how much Erik now moved during his sleep. He could still remember the nights they shared so many years ago, where Erik had laid as stiff as a board beside him, and Charles let himself be pulled into his husband’s arms if only for the sweet, sweet warmth that Erik’s body provided.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 30
Kudos: 137





	the tale of the terrible blanket hog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> First posted X-Men fic, and wow, I did not need another fandom.

Charles shifted in bed, turning his head to the side as he battled with the pull of consciousness. Sleep was still heavily layered over his mind despite how persistently wakefulness was trying to drag him up. No matter how strongly he tried to cling to the pleasant musings of the dream he had been in, there was something insistent that would not let him go and dragged him awake. 

Grumbling to himself as he finally admitted defeat, he shivered slightly as he shifted around on the bed. Ah, the cool air was the insistent nuisance that forced him awake. The mansion got damn cold in the winter, and Erik always complained when Charles left the fire running through the night. He was such a warm bodied creature that he burnt up, but it left Charles like this: horribly cold and unable to warm himself as he lay awake in the early hours of dawn. 

With another grumble, Charles tugged on their blanket firmly to no avail. Erik was a horrible, selfish hog when it came to their blankets. Charles had no idea how the fire running bothered him so greatly that he would not budge on it burning through the night, but he was absolutely fine completely wrapped up in their duvet, rudely leaving Charles to freeze to death as they slept. 

Tugging again, Charles let out a vehement curse when the damn thing didn’t so much as budge. Erik seemed to have a bloody death grip on the fabric even in his sleep. Sighing, Charles resigned himself to the reality of waking up before the sun, since there was truly no way he would be able to sleep while it felt like he would lose his fingers to the frosty air. 

Just as Charles was trying to find the strength to get himself out of bed and run himself a bath, Erik began to shift around. Charles peaked over, though his excitement died away when he realized Erik was still wrapped up in their blanket with no way of Charles snagging it from him. He was considering whether it would be worth facing Erik’s inevitable wrath to wake him up so he would not be suffering alone, when Erik turned onto his side and curled around Charles’ body. 

They didn’t often cuddle during the night—after so many years on the run, Erik finally felt safe enough to move around during his sleep, and he moved around a great deal too much for them to get through the night tangled together—but now Erik curled himself around Charles’ side and tugged him close as though he was a babe seeking the warmth of their parents. Charles huffed at the vivid picture his analogy painted for him—Erik would make adorable small animal and a wonderfully cute baby—and he looked down at Erik curiously. 

It was very interesting to Charles to see how much Erik now moved during his sleep. He could still remember nights so many years ago, where Erik had laid as stiff as a board beside him, and Charles let himself be pulled into his husband’s arms if only for the sweet, sweet warmth that Erik’s body provided. He did have to admit that it was rather nice to lie like this. They cuddled while they were awake most often, but they hardly bothered to touch when they were in bed knowing that Erik would manage to extract himself without waking while managing to wake—and sometimes slightly injure—Charles in the process. 

Sighing with a fondness that was so very familiar when aimed at his husband, he gave up on his quest for more blanket and decided that he would be warm enough curled around Erik. With a yawn, Charles moved his arm to hold Erik closer and stole his warmth until he was able to drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because Jasper needed some softness (and then I _really_ needed some fucking softness), and she prompted the word “blanket”. So this is for both of us <3
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
